La Salle de Bains
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: An incident in the restroom. Gwen/Duncan. TDWT. post episode 13


Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.

Author's Note: You could see this as an alternate version of _that part_ in episode 13 OR as a second incident. Also, I have no idea what are the different pieces to Gwen's outfit so I made it up.

* * *

While Gwen was walking down the hall past the bathrooms, a hand suddenly appeared and pulled her inside. The door closed with a click as she turned to see the identity of her captor. She let out a tiny gasp as she saw Duncan, wearing only loose pants with a towel slung on one of his muscled arms.

"Duncan?" She squeaked as she saw him smirking down on her. "Is there something you needed? Why did you bring me here? This is the men's bathroom!" She panicked, not wanting to arouse Courtney's suspicions. Duncan's crazy soon-to-be- ex-girlfriend was quite literally keeping tabs on her, following her wherever she went, timing her absences. Hell! By now the girl probably mathematically figured out how long sharing a hug or a kiss would take.

"Because…" He whispered to her ear, his voice surprisingly low and husky. He was no longer smirking but had an intense look on his face as if he was to do something really important. "…we're not done yet…" he continued before nibbling on her ear. She blushed.

"What do you mean we're not done? If you're talking about telling Courtney then all that's left is for you…" She paused as she felt Duncan's warm breath on her neck.

"Don't play games with me." He said before pushing his lips to press deeply on hers. He was aggressive; any girl couldn't help but surrender to him. But then again she wasn't just the love interest here. She was the other woman. She pushed him away.

"Stop it, Duncan." She spat, turning to leave. She turned the knob to realize that it was locked. She glared at him. "Open the door… now!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Why you…." She slipped her hand in her pocket to pull a Swiss Army knife. Experience on the show taught her it was better to look like a geeky Girl Scout (or a delinquent in Duncan's case) than to be defenseless in the face of Chris' challenges, but was astonished to find it nowhere. She frowned a little, before understanding dawned on her. She looked up at Duncan again to see him holding it out of her reach.

"If you want this back, you'll cooperate." He smirk.

"And what if I don't."

"Then this is mine." He pointed to the wand, slipping in his back pocket. He then returned to Gwen's side, tilting her head a little to the side. He pressed soft kisses on her face and lips.

"Duncan…"

"Don't ask me to stop. You know I can't." His hands were roaming her body. And somehow, Gwen's vest ended up on the floor. He continued kissing her as he kept on moving down until practically all of the buttons of her blouse were undone. His fingers found their way to her bra.

"I… I can't help it, I'm sorry, but hell knows I can't stop." He nibbled on her ear, his left hand on her hips as his right cupped her left breast. Gwen's eyes were closed, her lips were slightly parted and her arms were encircled around Duncan's naked torso. They were both half naked, as both were also devouring each other with their eyes. Once again, she was attacked with a horde of Duncan's kisses.

"Please… stop…" She whimpered but he didn't hear her. He was too engrossed on his task and didn't bother trying to understand the jumble of words that entered his brain.

"I want you so much."

"Wait…we should st…." Gwen was again robbed of her ability to speak as Duncan once again pulled her in for another kiss, leaving her breathless. He began to move his hands downwards towards her skirt while still kissing her passionately.

They were to continue when someone banged on the door loudly.

"Hey! Who's the idiot who locked this damn door? I've got to take a dump!" A male voice yelled from the other side of the door. It sounded like Tyler.

"Damn, it's jammed…from the inside." Another boy muttered darkly. "Fucking Alejandro."

"Go find Chef. He could probably rip the door off" suggested a female voice walking down the hall. It wasn't Courtney. Gwen sighed in relief.

"This sucks." Footsteps indicated that Tyler had left. Gwen crossed her fingers hoping he wouldn't return with Chef.

Gwen finally got hold of her senses and pushed Duncan away from her once again. She picked up her discarded clothing and quickly dressed. Duncan stared at her for a while before finally moving to put on his signature skull shirt and pants. He was scowling, obviously pissed at being interrupted. He was so close to getting what he wanted. But just as soon as they left the pair of footsteps came back followed by another pair of footsteps. Just as a disgruntled Chef prepared to rip apart the door hinges the door opened revealing a blushing Goth chick and one pissed-off delinquent.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan almost screamed out in frustration. Chef was pissed. A reasonable reaction to having your time wasted. But Tyler was quite the opposite. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He kept staring at Gwen, then at Duncan, then at Gwen again as if were trying to convince himself that this did not happen.

When no one answered, Duncan stalked off in the opposite direction a very embarrassed Gwen was headed in.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
